My Darkness, My Home
by 27Tsu18Kyou
Summary: Timmy Turner was chosen to be a temporary godchild to an Anti-Fairy. Watch as Timmy reveals his true self and comes to find love in a world that shouldn't be and in others. Timmy is thirteen in this story. WARNING! Yaoi, AU, there may be shounen(boy)/shota lemons/limes. Haven't decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

_No more..._

His small feet padded against the floor softly.

 _I'm tired..._

He stops in front of a familiar yet unfamiliar room.

 _Enough is enough..._

The door is quietly pushed open with barely a squeak.

 _It's time to end this..._

He walks toward the bed where two people are sound asleep. Their even breathing is the only sound echoing in the dark, moonlit room.

 _Now..._

He raises the knife high above them. The light from the moon gives it an eerie glow. Dull blue eyes shine in madness.

The knife descends.

 _BE GONE!_

 _Gasp!_

One Timmy Turner bolted upright in his bed late at night. His breaths coming out fast and uneven. His brown hair is disheveled and sweat causes his clothes to cling to his skin uncomfortably. He swipes the back of his hand across his forehead and turns to see the bedside clock.

 _3:47am_

Timmy let out a shaky sigh and flop back onto his pillow.

 _'It's gotten worse...'_ He thought blankly. This was nothing new to him. Nightmares have been happening for a while now. He doesn't quite know why, but he suspects it has something to do with the stress of his social life. He turns toward his fishbowl to see the family of three sleeping contently. He sometimes envy them, but he doesn't want to bother him with something as stupid as nightmares.

 _"My Light... Are you okay?"_ A voice questioned. The brunet closed his eyes to focus on that familiar voice and replied.

 _"I'm fine, Nega-Me. Nothing I can't handle."_ He reassured his other half. No one knew that after Timmy reverted back to his old self that he could still contact his darker side. Nega-Timmy has mellowed out since then, but in turn, he's become a bit possessive and protective of his Light.

 _"I know, but I'm worried about you. You do not get as much sleep as you should and I fear what could happen if you break."_ Nega-Timmy responded in concern.

Timmy smiled weakly at this and imagined himself petting Nega-Tim's hair.

 _"I'll be fine, My Night. I'm far from being broken. I'm simply...jaded. No matter how much I bend or twist, I will never be broken. Now, get some sleep. I'm tired."_ The boy yawned and snuggled under the cover as the cool air seeped through his damp shirt. Nega-Timmy hummed.

 _"Goodnight, My Light."_ He whispered.

 _"Goodnight, My Night."_ He murmured to the air as sleep caught a hold of him.

With that, Timmy Turner fell back into the world of darkness.

 **Later The Next Day**

"TURNER!" A demanding voice bellowed in the said boy's room. Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Timmy all stared in surprise as an atomic poof appeared in the middle of the room.

Jorgen Von Strangle revealed himself to them with an angry frown upon his face.

"Jorgen?!" Wanda and Cosmo exclaimed. Poof hid behind Timmy who was all attention to the overly muscular fairy.

"What do you want, Jorgen?" Timmy asked.

"Timmy Turner. You have been one of the few children who have been picked to become an anti-fairy's temporary godchild." He got straight to the point.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?! How could any of those detestable anti-fairies possibly get a godchild?! And why Timmy?!" Wanda demanded red in the face. Cosmo looked really worried and clutched into his pink-haired wife. Timmy looked down with a confused and slightly scared face.

"Every 50 years there is a drawing for an existing godchild to become an anti-fairy's godchild." He informed.

"How come we haven't heard about this?" Wanda asked.

"Those fairies whose godchild that has been chosen are sworn to never speak of their involvement. Besides, the anti-fairies have never been successful in keeping their assigned godchild." The tone of his voice, while discreet, was smug. Timmy bit his lip before speaking.

"How long?" He asked.

"Timmy!" Cosmo and Wanda were surprised.

"You will live with an anti-fairy for two weeks. After those two weeks are over, you have the choice to return or stay. If even one godchild chooses to stay with their anti-fairy, that anti-fairy will become the godchild's permanent godparent and the anti-fairies will be able to become godparents. As despicable as it sounds, this was the deal made between the Fairy Council and the Anti-Fairy Council." Jorgen sneered. Cosmo quickly flew to Timmy and wrapped his arms around him.

"But we don't want Timmy to go!" He cried.

"It is not your decision to make, puny fairy! You have three days to get ready, Turner—"

"Wait! Do you know who's gonna be my anti-fairy godparent?" Timmy blurted.

"... Anti-Cosmo." Jorgen answered.

"Anti-Me!?" Cosmo gasped.

"That wretched beast!?" Wanda fumed.

"Yes. Now, as I said. Get ready in three days, Turner. I will not tolerate any lateness." And with that, Jorgen leaves in an atomic poof.

Timmy numbly walks to sit on his bed. Poof tugged on his shirt in concern. When he turned his attention to his baby god brother, he gave him a small, tired smile.

"I'll be fine, Poof. This will just be another adventure! ... Except, I don't know what'll happen to me while I'm there." He confessed with a little apprehension. Poof snuggled up to him to make him feel better to which Timmy smiled and stroked the babe's head.

"Oh, Sport! I'm sorry!" Wanda apologized with sadness.

"It's okay, Wanda! I'll be okay. Don't worry too much!"

"But you'll be with Anti-Me! Timmy, you might get hurt! Or worse: you might not eat any meat!" Cosmo fretted. Wanda turned an angry eye to her idiot husband.

"Is that all you're concerned about, you idiot? This is no laughing manner!"

"I know! I just—"

"Try to be a little more concerned for Timmy! He's going to be LIVING with your evil counterpart!" Wanda practically screeched. Cosmo shrank inward and nodded his head rapidly.

"Wanda, don't be mad at Cosmo. He just wants me to be happy and to take my mind off of it. Thanks a lot, Cosmo." Timmy interfered. Cosmo smiled brightly.

"You're welcome, Timmy!" Wanda just huffed.

"Well, let's make the best out of these last few days, okay, Sport?" Wanda conceded. Timmy beamed and and nodded.

"You betcha!"

"Poof Poof!"

 **Anti-Fairy World**

"Did you here, my dear evilness?" Anti-Cosmo flew up to his wife.

"Wha' 'appended, Cozzie?" Anti-Wanda questioned before she took a bite out of her hotdog.

"I have finally gotten picked to be a godparent! And you will never guess who it is!"

"Ooo! Who is it! Who is it!"

Anti-Cosmo smiled and twirled the pink-eyed anti-fairy around.

"I got Timothy Turner!" He answered with a grin. Anti-Wanda squealed and hugged her husband tightly.

"Oh mah Darkness! We's gonna 'ave a babeh! An' it's da loveleh Timmeh!" Anti-Wanda flew around sporadically. Anti-Cosmo chuckled to himself and looked out at the dark red sky from a tall window.

 _'Soon, my beloved child. Soon, you will finally be in your rightful place.'_ Anti-Cosmo thought with glee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Time:**

'Soon, my beloved child. Soon, you will finally be in your rightful place.' _Anti-Cosmo thought with glee._

* * *

 **Three Days Later  
**  
Timmy was finishing packing up his clothes and other essentials as his godparents fluttered to-and-fro.

"Have you packed your soap?" Wanda asked.

"Yes, I have, Wanda." Timmy replied.

"Extra socks?"

"Yes."

"Toothbrush?"

"Yeeess."

"Underwear?"

"For the last time, YES! Stop worrying so much, Wanda. You act like I'm gonna be stuck in the wild." An exasperated brunet said. Wanda was worrying her lip before she glared at the floor.

"You might as well be with those despicable creatures! Who knows what they will do to you!"

Cosmo had a sad frown on his face as he heard what Wanda said. He may be stupid but even he knows that what she's saying is pretty rude.

"Just be careful, Timmy. We don't want you to get hurt." Cosmo said as he tightly hugged his godson. Timmy hugged him back with equal force.

"I'll be fine, Cosmo. You all need to calm down. It's not the end of the world." He said. Cosmo just hugged him even tighter. It was as if HIS world was ending. His precious godson was being taken away from him and he didn't feel as well as he usually is. He hasn't been able to sleep much in the last few days and his heart was breaking even more knowing that Timmy was going to be taken away.

"Poof Poof!" The purple-wearing baby fluttered to Timmy. Timmy let go of Cosmo to cradle his little brother into his arms. Poof was whimpering, not wanting his big brother to go.

"It'll all be okay, Poof. I'll see you all again in no time." He comforted the round child. The family of three surrounded the human child one last time when an atomic poof drew their attention. Jorgen appeared with his normal menacing air.

"Timmy Turner! It is time to say goodbye to for fairies, for now." He stated coldly. Timmy pursed his lips and turned toward his family. He gave them a soft, resigned smile.

"Goodbye, everyone." He said before he disappeared with Jorgen to Fairy World.

They didn't know why, but it felt as if this goodbye would be permanent.

 **Fairy World**

When Timmy arrived at Fairy World, they were inside some sort of stage/auditorium where he could see a few other fairies and other godchildren. He looked around and noticed that there were only about 20 or so kids that were chosen to be temporary godchildren to the anti-fairies.

One such child surprised him.

"Remy Buxaplenty!?" Shouted Timmy. Said blonde turned to the other boy and was surprised as well.

"Timmy Turner? Why, isn't it a surprise to see you here. Tell me, who have you got to be your Anti-Fairy Godparent?" Rent asked with a bit of a snarky tone. Timmy shrugged and told him it was Anti-Cosmo. Remy raised an eyebrow to that.

"Seeing as how your fairy is much of an idiot, I'm assuming his counterpart will be smart, if not a genius." The rich boy deduced.

"Yea, he's really smart, but many of his plans to take over Fairy World has always been messed up one way or the other. But enough about that! Do you know who your anti-fairy will be?"

"Ah, yes. It is someone named Anti-Dr. Rip Studwell."

"Well, I know about the fairy Dr. Rip Studwell and he's too much of a narcissist and not very committed to his patients. Maybe the anti one will be better than him."

"I see. Yes, but it still doesn't excuse that we'll be stuck with those evil fairies. I...don't want to go." Remy quietly confessed. Timmy laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but your parents aren't going to be any better."

"How would you know?! At least your parents remember you!" Remy brushed off his hand.

"They may remember me, but they don't even call me by my real name. Besides, they're always going on about how they wished I was a girl instead of a boy. That they would have been better off if maybe they didn't have a child..." Timmy trailed off. He then shook his head and frowned at Remy. The emerald-eyed boy stared at the brunet in quiet shock.

"Timmy..." He muttered.

"Alright, you puny children! When your name is called, you will be paired with your anti-fairy for two weeks. It is mandatory for you to stay with your godparent for three days before you could say you want to go home. Now! First up..." Jorgen began calling out names.

Timmy and Remy stood as they awaited for their names to be called. Timmy noticed how Remy was trembling pretty hard about the very real situation he's in. Timmy slowly grasped the frightened blond's hand. Remy jumped a bit at the contact and would have snapped at the buck-toothed boy for touching him, but right now, he was grateful for the silent support.

"Remington Buxaplenty!" Jorgen called. Remy gulped and walked up to the stage with a little encouragement from Timmy. When he got up there, he could see an anti-fairy with thick, slicked-back black hair, thin framed glasses and wearing a doctor's outfit. His main color scheme was blue and black, as is every anti-fairy, and had blue eyes.

"Remy Buxaplenty, this will be your temporary anti-fairy godparent for the next two weeks, Anti-Dr. Rip Studwell. Remember, by the end of three days, should you want to return back to Earth, you will immediately be sent back. Understood?" Jorgen said. Remy shakily nodded. Anti-Dr. Rip Studwell offered a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Remy." He greeted. Remy shrunk into himself before he responded.

"I-it's nice to m-meet you, too." He stuttered. Anti-Dr. Rip Studwell frowned when he noticed how scared the boy was. He reached into his pocket and brought out a lollipop.

"Here. I know this may seem scary, but it's not all too bad. I won't let anyone, or thing, hurt you." He said. Remy took the candy and slightly relaxed at the notion.

"Timothy Turner!" The brunet was called.

Timmy arrived upon the stage and was met with Anti-Cosmo. Said green eyed fairy smiled at Timmy. He was very giddy about the prospect about having Timmy Turner as his godchild. As the two males gazed upon each other, Jorgen continued to tell Timmy about the rules of being the anti-fairy's godchild. Anti-Cosmo began to speak after Jorgen was done.

"How very nice it is to see you again, Timothy. I do hope we won't have too much trouble together." Timmy stayed silent before dipping his head forward in agreement.

"Sure. Besides, I've always wanted to know how it would be to live in Anti-Fairy World." Timmy shrugged with a nonchalant expression. Anti-Cosmo was a bit confused by the boy's behavior but brushed it aside when Jorgen finished pairing the humans and anti-fairies. That was the signal for everyone to leave, but there was a slight disturbance when three fairies appeared.

"Wait!" A familiar voice shouted. Those who didn't already leave to the other world stopped to see who came at the last second.

Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof showed themselves and flew straight towards Timmy and Anti-Cosmo.

"Wait right there, you disgusting freak!" Wanda demanded. Timmy was a bit taken aback at her words and furrowed his brow. Anti-Cosmo frowned with anger at the horrible treatment he was getting from his wife's counterpart.

"Now, now, Wanda. There is no need for insults." The blue anti-fairy said. Wanda glared very heatedly at him.

"I am still against my baby going to that dreadful place with you! There's no telling what you will do to him!" She protested. Anti-Cosmo growled and flew up into her face.

"I will do what you bumbling idiots have never done for him! I'll treat him like true family and will not send any IOUs when I can't be there! Do you know how unbecoming it is for you both to do that?! You were made his godparents for a reason!" He shouted back. Cosmo looked down in shame for the very true fact his counterpart pointed out. Poof disregarded them and flew into Timmy's arms with tears streaming down his face. Timmy clutched the baby to him and watched the scene unfold before him.

"We couldn't help it! Having a new Fairy Baby is hard work and we told him that there would be times where we could not be there for him! Anyway, what would you know about taking care of a godchild?" She shot back. Cosmo shrank away from them as the argument got heated.

"I know more than you could imagine! I know that you don't leave your godchild to suffer alone, especially when they need you; I know that godparents are supposed to keep danger away from their godchild as much as possible; and I know how to make a godchild feel at home!"

"How could possibly make a child feel at home in that dreary, putrid place?! If anything—" Wanda was cut off.

"ENOUGH!" Timmy interfered. The two arguing (anti)fairies stopped and turned their attention to the angry boy who was holding a sleeping Poof. Timmy gave the babe to Cosmo and stood up to both steaming magical creatures.

"This has gone on long enough! Wanda, I appreciate your concern but what's done is done. There's no going back and there's nothing you can do about it. Simply arguing with Anti-Cosmo is not going to make anything better! Just...stop this and concentrate on Poof, for now. You have family that needs you and arguing is not gonna make them feel better. Go home and relax, I'll be okay with Anti-Cosmo." Timmy said. Wanda wanted to protest, but could come up with nothing so she sighed in defeat. Timmy turned to Cosmo and gave him a soft smile.

"You take care of yourself, okay? I can see you haven't been sleeping in a while and I don't want to know you somehow got sick. I'll miss you but I don't want to be constantly worried about your health while I'm away. Just take it easy," he told the green-haired fairy. Cosmo shakily smiled and nodded with tiredness in his eyes.

Timmy turned to Anti-Cosmo and offered him a smile. "I'm ready to go."

Anti-Cosmo huffed out the last bit of his anger and raised his blue wand.

"Then let us be off, Timothy." With a wave of his wand, the two anti-poofed to Anti-Fairy World. Cosmo and Wanda did the same and poofed back to their fish bowl.

* * *

 **Please Review! Keeps the Juices Flowing!**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Then let us be off, Timothy." With a wave of his wand, the two anti-poofed to Anti-Fairy World. Cosmo and Wanda did the same and poofed back to their fish bowl._

 **Anti-Fairy World**

Two small anti-poof clouds popped into existence in the doorway of the dark castle. Timmy looked around to see that there was a staircase covered in dark red carpeting leading to the upper floors, to the right was mahogany double doors with black intricate designs along the doorframe. To the left was a hallway that as two doors separated by a considerable distance from each other. One seemed to have two revolving creme-colored doors with small rectangular windows to see inside, while the other door was dark brown with a gold knob. Peeking further down the hallway was another door with a half-moon window near the top. You could see the red sky and another tall, dark structure a bit further away that resembles the main tower in the castle, but smaller.

"Are you hungry, Timothy? I can fix you up a snack before I show you your room. Or, you can go to your room first then eat a snack. Which do you prefer?" AC (Anti-Cosmo) asked the boy. Timmy thought about it for a second before telling him he wanted a snack. AC led Timmy to the revolving doors and pushed it open to see that Anti-Wanda was in the kitchen cooking. The pink-eyed anti-fairy turned to see who came into her domain and squealed when she caught the sight of one Timmy Turner.

"TIMMEH!" Anti-Wanda was a blur before she tackled the small brunet. She rubbed her face against his hair and cooed about finally having another baby.

AC chuckled and said, "Anti-Wanda, My Love, calm down before you hug the boy to death." AW (Anti-Wanda) quickly released Timmy when she noticed that he was turning and alarming shade of blue.

"I'm sorreh, babeh! I'm jus' so excited that you's finalleh 'ere!" Wanda hugged him again but softer this time.

"Wait. 'Baby'?" Timmy had a confused look on his face. AW grinned and nodded.

"Ya bet! We, 'ere, like ta treat e'eryone like famileh. We eat togethe', we play togethe', and we spend some time togethe' when we 'ave it! Ya'll gon' like it 'ere wit us Anti-Fairies!" She explained. Timmy looked over to the husband who nodded with a smile. Timmy contemplated this. It was going to be different then at home with his parents. Yea he sat down with them for breakfast and dinner, but that was so far in between the times they leave to do some sort of thing and leaving him with Vicky. Knowing that these anti-fairies actually go out of their way to have family time everyday warmed a part of his heart that he didn't think would ever receive from his family.

"Okay... That sounds...nice," he admitted. Anti-Cosmo placed a hand on his shoulder and confronted his wife.

"Dear, Timothy is in need of a snack. Think you can accommodate him?" Wanda lit up at the prospect of creating something for her baby.

"What would ya like, sweetie?"

"Hmm... A peanut butter and jelly sandwich will be okay." Wanda flew right to the fridge and AC led Timmy to dining room that was connected to the kitchen through a silver revolving door. Timmy and AC sat side-by-side as they waited for his sandwich.

"What do you think, so far, Timothy?" AC asked. Timmy sat back and gazed up at the high ceiling.

"It's not too bad, but there is a few things I need to know. One, what was my parents told about me being gone?" Timmy was really curious, well not so much, about what his parents thought.

"I've been told that they were informed that you were picked to go to a camp for two weeks." AC told him.

"Okaay, but what about if someone wanted to stay here? What would their parents be told, then?"

"...We've never gotten that far because the children would mostly always go home after the third day. I assume that a made up story of something else would inform them of a long-term absence."

"I get'cha. Now two, where's Foop?"

"Ah. Foop has decided he wanted to go out by himself for a bit. He should be back anytime, now. Normally, we wouldn't let him go on his own, but he's pretty independent, yet still a baby. Maybe your presence will get him to stay home more often. Well, other than when he has to go to school."

"School?"

"Why, yes! I sent him to the school where all magical creatures are sent. I graduated at the top of my class, I'll have you know." AC puffed out his chest with a smug smirk. Timmy wasn't really surprised by this seeing as he is so smart.

"Is there any subjects you didn't ace?" Anti-Cosmo deflated a bit and looked off to the side. A faint purple blush appeared on his cheeks.

"I...got an A- in Physical Education..." He mumbled. Timmy looked at him, shocked.

"P.E.?! An A- isn't so bad! At least it's better than my D-..." Timmy pouted. AC Ruffled his hair and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry, Timothy. With all the running I've seen you do, and your stamina, I'm sure you'll get high marks in your class. Just keep working hard and you will get there."

Timmy gazed up at him, astonished, before letting out a grateful smile. His parents never encouraged him much like this.

It felt nice.

"'ere ya go, babeh!" AW burst through the door with a small sandwich on a silver plate. She sat the plate down in front of him and he thanked her. He took a bite out of the sandwich and was a bit stunned to find little peanuts in the sandwich. He quickly ate the sandwich and AC led him to the staircase and onto the second floor.

Timmy can see that the dark purple hallway was super long with some doors being across from each other. AC led him to one of those rooms and opened the door for him. Inside, he can see that the main colors were, of course, black and blue. The bed looked to be two times bigger than his bed at home, the four bedposts were black with tiny wings seemingly sprouting from the sides. The was a cutout of two anti-fairy wings at center of the headboard. The bedspread was a dark blue with black pillows. The walls were a lighter blue with a desk in one corner facing in front of a window. There was a closet opposite the desk, along with another door adjacent to it and a dresser next to the bed. The drapes were a dark red and currently pulled back by a black tie-backs and secured with silver tassel.

Overall, the room wasn't too bad.

"Just put your night clothes in the drawer and I will handle your day clothes." AC said as he his wand and opened Timmy's bag he separated the normal pink shirts and blue pants from his pink pjs and underwear. Timmy took care of those while Anti-Cosmo put his day clothes upon the hangers.

When Timmy opened the first drawer, he saw some white, black and blue socks already in there. He was curious and opened the second and noticed underwear in the same colors. The third drawer had only blue and black pajamas.

"Hey, Anti-Cosmo, did you already get clothes for me?" Timmy asked. AC nodded.

"Yes. I thought you may have gotten a bit tired of wearing the same color clothes everyday, so I prepared you some other clothes in case you wanted to switch up your wardrobe. I hope this is okay."

"Oh, no, it's alright! Thanks for doing this for me."

"My pleasure. Now, chop chop! We have to get ready for dinner—" he was cut off.

"Father! I'm home! Where is he," a familiar voice familiar voice wafted up from the stairs. Soon, the square child was shown through Timmy's door. Timmy waved a hand at Foop. Said baby came in and flew around his head while inspecting him. He stopped in front of him and finally spoke.

"He doesn't seem like much. Are you sure he's worth it?" Timmy was stunned at his bluntness. AC lightly face palmed.

"Don't talk about your new brother like that, Foop. Timothy isn't like the other children."

"Well, I don't see it. He seems like a nor—"

Timmy grabbed him out of the air and blinked at the child. It was still odd to see a baby talking in complete sentences, along with having more facial hair than himself. But, these features still made the blue baby look...

"... Cute." Timmy said aloud. Anti-Cosmo smirked in amusement when he saw a bright flush explode across his son's face.

"C-C-C-CUTE?! I AM NOT CUTE, YOU INSUFFERABLE HUMAN! I—MMPH!" A baby blue pacifier was placed in his mouth. Timmy smiled at him and looked over to AC.

"You said we're about to have dinner, right," AC nodded, "then where's the bathroom?"

"It's right by the closet, Timothy. By the way, why do you have a pacifier in your pocket?"

"I bought it in case Poof needed one and lost his again. I guess Foop is really in need of one. Well, see ya in a bit! Me and Foop are going to wash up." Timmy said over his shoulder as he walked toward his personal bathroom. Foop took the binky out of his mouth to refute his claim but Timmy just smiled and cheerfully told him that they were going to have fun. Anti-Cosmo smiled at the interaction of his two sons. Yes, sons. He doesn't quite understand how Timothy can handle this change so well. He seems too relaxed with his situation.

Good thing he hasn't become violent or withdrawn.

AC went through Timmy's clothes and picked out blue shirt with an Anti-Fairy wings' design in the back and black pants. He placed his underwear and a pair of socks on top and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_AC went through Timmy's clothes and picked out blue shirt with an Anti-Fairy wings' design in the back and black pants. He placed his underwear and a pair of socks on top and left the room._

* * *

 **In The Bathroom**

"Why do I have to clean myself with you here? I don't really need a bath, for I can just magically clean myself."

"Oh c'mon, Foop! We're going to be brothers for the next three – maybe two weeks – days. Besides, baths really help soothe babies." Foop frowned deeper.

"I am not just a mere baby! I do not need to have a bath! I can clean myself just fine without you! Hey! Are you listening to me?!" While the babe was ranting, Timmy had already started the bath and stripped both of them of their clothes. He turned back around to check the temperature while responding.

"Of course I'm listening. But really, Foop, you need to chill out. You're a baby! You won't get to be that way forever. You should appreciate it while it lasts." Foop raised an eyebrow. Timmy carried the square child into the lukewarm water.

"What are you blabbering about?"

"Well, I know you magical people live very long, if not immortal, lives, so it's best to act your age while you still have it. When you become older, you have more responsibilities and your parents won't always be there with you. You'll have to do a lot more stuff on your own and make your own friends because your parents can't do that for you. If you keep acting so independent, you may end up as someone who has no one to talk to and become lonely." Timmy explained to the now quiet infant.

Foop looked up at Timmy with confusion and shock. He didn't think a boy as young as Timmy would actually think about something like that. Foop was never told to act his age because he already has the mindset that he must do everything himself. He never thought that his parents weren't going to always be around. It actually brought a bit of fear into the blue boy.

"If..." Foop started. Timmy was busy washing said infant's hair after washing his own.

"If what you say is true, will you... Will you still be by my side...?" Foop hesitantly asked. Timmy turned him around to face him. He smiled.

"As long as I still live, I will do my absolute best to be by your side. We're siblings now and siblings have to stick together, don'tcha think?" Foop stared back at him and smiled widely.

"You're right! And I'll do my very best to be by your side as well, Timmy Turner," he declared. Timmy chuckled and brought the retractable shower-head to rinse the suds out of Foop's hair.

"Timmy is fine, Foop. Or you could call me big brother, if you want." Timmy took the plug out of the tub to drain the water. He grabbed a white towel and wrapped it around Foop, then did the same to himself. He grabbed a smaller one to dry Foop'a hair and wrapped one around his own head.

Timmy carried Foop back into the room and sat on the bed and rubbed Foop's hair dry. When he was done, Foop used his bottle to change into clean clothes. Timmy busied himself by drying his own hair before putting on the clothes laid out for him.

"DINNA'S READY!" AW's voice was heard through the door. Timmy got a mischievous grin and said to Foop, "Race ya," and took off down the hall. Foop was indignant for a second before racing after him. Timmy got to the stairwell first and hopped onto the banister. He rode the banister all the way down and jumped off in time. Foop was close behind at this point.

Timmy and Foop raced to the dining room's door and threw it open while both shouting, "MADE IT!"

What they didn't know was that they had an audience.

"Ahem." Anti-Cosmo cleared his throat. Timmy and Foop looked up and flushed at the unwanted attention they were getting from the many occupants of the room. Timmy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Hehe. Sorry," he apologized. When he didn't hear Foop do the same, he lightly poked him with his elbow. Foop turned away with a huff. Timmy's eyebrow twitched and he stressed Foop's name through his teeth. Foop sighed and bowed to the group while apologizing. AC merely sighed and gestures for the two to sit at the two chairs (high chair for Foop) on his left while AW grinned at her babies' behavior to his right.

When the two of them took there seats, what was laid before them made their mouths water. There was roasted chicken, spaghetti, steak, potato salad and much more spread across the table. It looked like a buffet table to Timmy.

"Now that you two have finally arrived, I would like to introduce Timothy to the family," AC began. Timmy looked up to see many anti-fairies that resembled the fairies he knew, along with...

"HP?!" Timmy jumped a bit when he saw him. HP's voice changed a bit from its normal monotone when he addressed the brunet.

"Hello, Timmy Turner. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Timmy stared at him and looked to HP's left to see someone looking exactly like him but in anti colors.

"You bet, but who's next to you? I can see Sanderson, but I'm seeing anti's of both you and Sanderson," Timmy asked. The anti version of HP beamed at him.

"Oh, he's so adorable! My name's Head Anti-Pixie, but to the kids I'm called Grandpa or Grandpa Happy! It's very nice to meet you, Timmy," bouncing anti-pixie introduced himself. Timmy raised an eyebrow at the exuberant man but smiled nonetheless.

"Nice to meet you too, HAP." Happy pouted.

"Nooooo~! Call me Grandpa! You're part of the family, now!" Timmy lightly laughed.

"Alright, Grandpa." HAP cheered. HP grabbed his hand and softly told him to calm down. He faced Timmy again and introduced the Anti-Sanderson.

"And next to Thomas is Edward."

"Thomas? Edward?" Sanderson took it from here.

"Not many knows this besides the Pixies and some Anti-Fairies, but my full name is Thomas Edward Sanderson. I chose to be called by Thomas while my brother, here, is called by Edward." Edward waved at the young boy.

(While all of this was going on, AW had started passing around the dishes for people to choose what they wanted to put on their plates.)

"I'm glad to finally meet the famous Timmy Turner. You can call me Uncle Edward, Eddie or Ed, if you'd like. The same could be said for Thomas," he said. Timmy nodded. AC brought his attention to another anti-fairy.

"This is Anti-Dr. Rip Cutter Studwell. I'm sure you know of his counterpart since you were there when Poof was born. And that is his godchild, Remington Buxaplenty."

"Hey, Remy!"

"Hi, Timmy."

"I see you two already know each other. It's nice to meet you, Timmy." Anti-Dr. Rip Studwell greeted. Timmy did the same.

"Now, there are six more people I wanted you to meet, but they couldn't make it. I'm sure you will meet them somewhere in these next three days. Now that introductions are over, let's feast! To our new Family!"

Everyone raised their glasses in the air (wine for adults and juice for children).

"TO OUR NEW FAMILY!"

Something warm enveloped two people's hearts.

 **After Dinner**

When all the dishes were scraped clean, the children went into the main room and sat in front of the fireplace. Foop was sleeping on Timmy's lap and Remy was sitting next to him. The adults were still in the dining room talking about whatever it is adults talk about. Thomas and Edward were sitting next to each other on the couch while watching the kids.

"Hey, Timmy?" Remy spoke up.

"Yea, what is it?"

"I've noticed you taking this whole Anti-Fairy Godparent thing really well. Why is that?" Timmy was quiet for a while.

"Well... All I can say is that I'm trying not to make a huge deal out of it. I mean, yea it's weird having anti-fairies as godparents, but it doesn't seem all too bad. And I really can't explain it, but... I don't think it will truly hit me till we have to go to bed. I'm not even close to being tired yet. I might be a little more stressed than I thought." Timmy confessed. Remy slowly and hesitantly laid his head onto Timmy's shoulder. Timmy placed his hand on top of Remy's in comfort.

"Well, even though it's been half a day, I can honestly say that it feels good being here. I don't feel as isolated as I was back at home and I actually have a godparent who wants what's best for me... Not like Juandissimo. When he heard that I was one of the chosen godchildren, he was skittish for all three days. He didn't even say goodbye, he just threw me my bag and disappeared."

"Juandissimo was always odd. But I guess you can't expect much out of him."

"Hmm... I'm glad that you're here with me," slurred a sleepy Remy. Timmy gripped Remy's hand a little tighter.

"Go to sleep, Remy. Tomorrow's the weekend. I bet we'll have a lot of fun."

"..." Remy fell asleep. Timmy used the hand that was holding Remy's to hold him as he led both of them onto their backs. Remy snuggled into Timmy's chest while Foop laid on the brunet's stomach. Timmy used that same hand to caress Remy's blond hair.

Timmy stared up at the ceiling and let the events play through his mind.

 _"You've had a long day, Timmy."_ Nega-Timmy cut through his thoughts. Timmy smiled when he heard his dark half's voice.

 _"Sure did, but I don't think I will be able to sleep yet. I still feel a bit uneasy here. Maybe a night here will help me cope and take in things a bit better. I just hope I don't have any nightmares tonight."_ Timmy said. Nega-Timmy gave a thoughtful sound.

 _"Would it be alright if I came out, My Light?"_ He asked.

 _"Yes! But wait till we get into bed to come out. I think it would be a nice surprise for everyone when they see you in the morning."_ Timmy replied. He could practically see the smile on his Nega-Self.

 _"Thank you, Timmy."_

 _"No need to thank me. You deserve it. You're a part of me, after all."_

Timmy and NT (Nega-Timmy) just talked about random things when the rest of the adults came into the room. They noticed that two out of three kids were sleeping and found it adorable to see them all snuggled together. Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Anti-Dr. Rip Studwell floated over to them.

"Why aren't you asleep, Timothy?" AC asked. Anti-Dr. Rip Studwell picked up Remy but had a little problem because he had Timmy's shirt clutched in his hand. When he managed to get Remy to let go, Remy slightly whimpered from his loss of warmth. AW picked up Foop who had the blue pacifier in his mouth from Timmy. AC picked up Timmy and was glad he didn't complain.

"I'm just thinking." They all carried the younger ones upstairs.

"Oh? About what?" AC kept the conversation going.

"I was wondering what we're going to do tomorrow," he said. AC put him in bed and Anti-Dr. Rip Studwell did the same with Remy who immediately snuggled into Timmy's side. AC raised an eyebrow at the other.

Anti-Dr. Rip Studwell shrugged and said, "he looked like he didn't want to let go of Timmy."

"Why don' we let da boys sleep 'ere fer t'night? Are ya okay wit dat, Timmeh?" AW asked. Timmy said 'sure' and Anti-Wanda anti-poofed Foop's crib into the room and on the other side of the dresser. She placed Foop in his bed and covered him with his blue and black blanket.

"Sleep, child. You'll find out where we're going to do in the morning." Anti-Cosmo said.

"Can I have some warm milk with a spoon of honey in it? That normally helps me sleep." AC waved his wand and a small glass of warm milk appeared in Timmy's hand. When he finished drinking it, he sighed and gave it back. AC placed it on the dresser and tucked the two boys in when Timmy settled down. He stroked Timmy's hair as Timmy's eyes drooped before closing. He used his wand to change the boys' clothes into night ones. After that, AC, AW, and AR (Anti-Rip (he isn't much of a stickler for titles)) placed kisses upon the boys' foreheads.

"Goodnight, boys. We'll see you in the morning." They said and retreated out of the room. AC switched the dim light off and closed the door.

"Have a Hellish night, Cutter/Night, Cuttah!" Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda respectively wished. Rip Cutter Studwell smirk and wished the same to the two of them before retreating down the hall to his own bedroom. AC and AW open the door that was opposite to Timmy's and changed into their own night clothes. AW and AC lied in bed with each other (unlike Cosmo and Wanda who has separate beds) and cuddled.

"'m glad he's 'ere, Cozzie." AW mumbled. AC played with her hair and smiled to himself.

"As too, am I, Clarice. As too, am I." With that, they fell asleep.

 **Back In Timmy's Room**

A ball of darkness formed on the other side of Timmy when it started to take form. A boy with black hair, red eyes, tan skin and two fangs materialized. Nega-Timmy laid in bed with His Light and nestled up to him. He purred in happiness when he felt Timmy wrap an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Nega-Timmy settled into his neck and breathed in Timmy's scent.

All four boys slept peacefully.


	5. Chapter 5

_All four boys slept peacefully._

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda were already up by the time the sky turned a scarlet red. AC sent AW downstairs to start on breakfast as he went to go wake up the boys.

When he entered the room, he went to the dark curtains to tie them back and let the light into the room. He went to Timmy's bed to wake the two occupants but got a surprise when he saw three instead of two.

"What in the Anti-Fairy World?" He questioned as he flew closer to the bed. He inspected the new child and noted some similarities between Timmy and the dark-haired one. They both had the same nose, the face facial structure, and the same style of hair, though the other's is a bit messier. He examined the tan skin and pointed ears and came to a conclusion.

 _'This must be Timothy's Nega!'_

AC reached out and lightly shook Timmy. The boy groaned and mumbled, 'five more minutes'. AC quietly chuckled.

"As much as I'd love to do so, Timothy, you have to get up." Timmy squirmed and clutched the two boys closer to him. AC took away the covers and all three boys huddled closer to keep warm. When warmth wasn't achieved, Remy was the first one to flutter his eyes open. AC watched as he came to and surveyed his surroundings. When he settled his gaze on the tan-skinned boy, he let out a scream.

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

Timmy and his Dark Half bolted up and clung to each other in fight and away from the loud scream. Foop nearly hit the ceiling when he jumped up from the sound.

A fluttering of many wings reached the ears of the current occupants of Timmy's room.

"What happened?!" AR demanded with concern lacing his voice. HP, HAP, Thomas, Edward and AW all spilled into the room to find out what was wrong. All they got was AC dying of laughter.

Everyone looked at each other in blatant confusion before Timmy also cracked up laughing.

"Oh–Haha!–oh my God!–*gasp*–What a way to start the day! Hahahaha!" Timmy said between bouts of laughter.

"Just what is going on here? Remy, are you okay? Did something happen? Are you hurt?" AR shot out questions. Remy blushed all across his face when the attention landed on him and he grabbed the blanket to hide himself under.

"Ah ya babies okay? Wait. Is there anothah babeh I see?" AW commented with wide eyes. The attention was turned to Nega-Timmy who grabbed his other half's hand. Timmy and AC finally stopped laughing and wiped the tears from their eyes.

"Is that a Nega? My oh my! I haven't seen one in so long!" HAP jumped in excitement. Timmy jumped off the bed and pulled the cloaked him down as well.

"Everyone, this is Nega-Me. Nega-Timmy, meet Grandpa Happy, HP, Anti-Dr. Rip Studwell, Anti-Wanda, Anti-Cosmo, Thomas, Anti-Thomas – just call him Uncle Edward, Foop and Remy." Timmy introduced everyone. Nega-Timmy calmly smiled at everyone and gave a light bow.

"It's nice to meet you all." HAP beamed and scooped him into a big hug.

"Kyaa! You're just so cuuute! And such good manners, too! Are you sure you're Timmy's dark half?" Timmy pouted.

"Hey! I'm right here, ya know?!" He shouted. Happy gave a teasing grin.

"Come along, Happy. Leave the tykes alone. Anti-Wanda, I think there's something burning in the kitchen." HP casually intoned as he pried HAP off the smothered boy. AW raced downstairs with a cry of 'MY PANCAKES!'. The Sanderson's followed after her saying they were going to ready the breakfast table. Timmy helped Remy off the bed, which caused said blond to blush again but much less this time.

"Well, welcome to the family Nega-Timothy. Why don't you boys go wash up. We'll have some clothes laid out for you when you're done." The four boys nodded to AR and followed Timmy to his personal bathroom. What no one but Nega-Timmy knew was that there was a lust swirling in the recesses of his soul. He can feel a small, dark smirk stretched across his lips showing one of his fangs.

 **In Timmy's Bathroom**

Timmy closed the door behind them and asked NT (Nega-Timmy) if he could start the bath. Foop started to shed his clothes as did NT. Remy turned away to grab a towel to at least give him some decency as he shed his clothes. Timmy caught his hand and grinned at the other 13-year-old.

"No need to be shy, Remy. We're all boys here." Remy blushed.

"E-even so, it is a common courtesy to cover oneself in front of others!" Remy stuttered out. Timmy and NT shared a grin and started to strip the green-eyed boy out of his clothes. Foop was already in the tub and laughed evilly at the scene in front of him.

Timmy and NT finished wrestling the shy boy out of his clothing. The two had shed theirs in the mix.

"Brother, you are so evil," said Foop. Timmy chuckled and climbed in next to Foop. NT dragged Remy in with him.

"Naah. I don't think that was evil enough. Just a bit of teasing, wouldn't ya say, My Night." NT chuckled.

"Right, you are, My Light."

Timmy grabbed the shampoo and started rubbing it into Remy's wet hair. Nega-Timmy did the same for Foop. Timmy moved his head so that his lips brushed against Remy's ear.

"Ya know, Remy, I've learned some things since I hit puberty last year. Other than the 'birds and the bees', there is something I want to try out," his half hard erection pressed against the blond's back, "but I won't do so until you want me to. Remy... I like you."

Remy gasped when he felt the other's organ touch his body but was even more taken aback when he heard the brunet's confession. He turned to face Timmy and was met with a soft smile.

"Timmy... Do you mean that?" Remy asked. Timmy nodded and grabbed Remy's hand.

"I do. I have for a while, but I couldn't tell you because of the feud we had between us. I wanted so badly to tell you, but you would've laughed in my face or told everyone that I was gay. So, I held it all inside," Timmy explained. He grabbed the shower head and sprayed the blond's head. Remy wiped the water out of his face and grabbed one of Timmy's hands with both of his own.

"Timmy... I've never had feelings like this... Since I've met you, there's been this... _pull_ that I could not shake off. There was something about you that I liked but couldn't describe it, and it made me angry. I lashed out at you and nearly made you lose your godparents, twice. Since we've split ways, I've been thinking about a lot of the things I've done. One such thing that would not leave my mind was you. I think, somewhere in my heart, you had already taken a piece of my lonely existence and made me fall for you. I... I love you, Timmy Turner."

Timmy slightly gaped and crushed Remy to him in a hug. He brushed his lips against timid ones and let Remy close the gap. The kiss was sweet and the boys felt like an explosion went off in their souls. There was no one in their small space and it felt so good to be held in each other's arms.

Timmy parted his lips and swiped them across Remy's bottom lip. Remy slightly flinched before slowly parting his own. Timmy's tongue met Remy's and it caused both to let out quiet moans.

It seemed like years before the two broke apart for air. Timmy saw tears trailing down Remy's face. He brushed them away with concern.

"Are you okay, Remy?" Remy opened his eyes to show shining green orbs. He smiled and shook his head.

"I'm just fine, Timmy. Never felt better." Timmy smiled as well.

While the two were in their own little world, Nega-Timmy and Foop shared a grin. They had already washed themselves and we're waiting for the other two to finish up.

"I'm glad." Foop raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" NT smiled toward his Light.

"Timmy has been keeping many things bottled up inside him. Having Cosmo and Wanda helped to alleviate some of his worries, but even they couldn't get the ones deep down in his soul. I am forever connected to My Light, therefore, I know what he knows. Being here has relaxed him in ways I've never seen on Earth. I hope that we can stay here forever. My Beloved Timmy needs to be happy in a place that won't shun him for who he is." NT explained to the inquisitive infant. Foop's eyes brightened and he floated to sit on NT's head.

"I hope you do, too. Timmy's like the brother I never had, plus we promised to always be by each other's side." Foop informed the black-haired preteen.

"I know. I was inside Timmy that whole time," Nega-Timmy before calling to the two humans, "Timmy, Remy, let's hurry before AC comes back up here to check on us. I'm sure we've spent enough time up here."

Timmy and Remy blushed in modest. They all wrapped up in towels and left the bathroom to change into the clothes laid out for them.

Timmy had a dark red shirt with a black broken heart with blue blood dripping from it on the front, black jeans with chains connected in the front to the back, a black, buckled leather wristband that had a silver charm of crown, and black and red shoes.

Remy had a black tank top covered by a black and red plaid, button up long-sleeved shirt, dark blue pants, a dark red, buckled leather wristband with a silver charm of a scalpel, and black dress shoes.

Nega-Timmy had a plain black shirt and pants but was given a dark red cloak with blue along the hems of the cloak. He also had black lace-up boots that stopped mid calf and a dark blue, buckled leather wristband with a silver charm of a pocket watch.

Foop simply changed into his normal clothes.

They all headed downstairs and met up with HP and Happy.

"My Evilness, you all look dashing! The darkness really suits you!" Grandpa Happy complimented. The boys said their thanks. HP signaled for them to follow him through the living room and through a connecting hallway.

This hallway was lit up with the red sky because of all the windows letting in the bright blue sun.

"Why are we going this way, Grandpa Happy? Isn't the dining room on the other side?" Remy asked. Happy giggled and jubilantly replied.

"No no, silly! That room is only for lunch and dinner. The room we're going to is meant for breakfast because Havoc 'likes to see the sunrise filtering in through the windows on a dreadfully bright day', as he puts it. Heheh! He can be pretty poetic." Happy twirled around. HP stopped him and pulled him to his side. This action did not go unnoticed by the three preteens who noticed HAP nuzzle into HP's arm.

"Havoc? Is that AC's nickname, or something?" Nega-Timmy asked. HP opened up twin oak wood doors and lead them inside of a room that was a bit simplistic but no less grand as the the dining room. Wall-to-ceiling windows were to the right letting natural light into the room. The table was simple ash wood with a cobalt blue tablecloth that had elaborate azure threading throughout it. AC was sitting at the head of the table with a cup of coffee and a newspaper. The Sanderson's were next to each other talking in hushed tones.

"Why don't you ask him, yourself?" Anti-Cosmo looked up from the paper and greeted the group.

"Ask who, what?" He questioned. Everyone took a seat.

"We wanted to know if Havoc is your nickname." NT told him. AC took off his monocle, cleaned it with a cotton cloth and placed it back.

"Havoc is one of my middle names. My full name is Anti-Cosmo Julius Havoc Cosma-Issmahd." The boys looked confused by the long name.

"Cosma-Issmahd? Where does the Issmahd come from?" Remy asked.

"It comes from us," HP spoke up. The three boys were surprised at this.

"You mean that he's both your son? Are you two married?" Timmy asked with a tilt of his head. HAP grabbed HP's hand and showed the simple silver band with five yellow topazes embedded in the band. They were in a row where the first two topaz starts out small on the outside then the next two get bigger as you come in where the last one is the biggest (.oOo.).

Happy showed his own which was the same in design but the gemstone was blue topaz.

"We're not officially married, but by our standards, we've been married for a good long while. We adopted Havoc, Thomas, and Edward back when they were teenagers. We're trying to get two more, but they seem to be even more stubborn than Havoc." HP explained.

"Oh, cool." Timmy summed it up.

"You don't...mind that Father and Papa are homosexual?" AC asked, uncertain. Timmy smiled and grabbed both Nega-Timmy's and Remy's hands. They smiled at him though one had a blush.

"Nah. We got our own little secrets." Anti-Cosmo was immensely relieved. He didn't know how he would be able to take it if Timmy, or any of the boys, was homophobic. It couldn't be seen, but even the (anti-)pixies and anti-fairy lost some tension. "What's your full name, HP? I don't think I've ever heard it."

"You may call me Granddad, boys. My full name is Lorence Nickolas Issmahd. Happy's is Lorence Nickolas Payne Issmahd. We don't really tell anyone outside of the family that's why no one knew." HP answered.

"Alright, boys! Time ta eat!" AW announced and carried in many dishes of food using her wand. She laid them down on the table. "Choose yo damage! We got plain pancakes, strawb'rry pancakes, blueb'rry pancakes, brown sugah pancakes, 'eaps of bacon n' eggs, some 'ash brown if ya wan' 'em, sausages, apple juice, orange juice, some coffee AAAAANNND! Syrup. Now 'ave at 'em!"

Everyone didn't need to be told twice and immediately went to fill their plates and glasses. Breakfast went by smoothly and everyone enjoyed themselves immensely. There was a small fight between Foop and Timmy on who would get the last sausage, but they both lost to Edward who stole it as they "battled". AR held a conversation with Remy and NT while AC did the same with AW and Thomas.

Everyone settled down in their seats to finish digesting the food they just ate. AC cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention.

"Now that we've had our meal, it's time to let you know some things about Anti-Fairy World and what we will be doing to today."


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Time:**

 _"Now that we've had our meal, it's time to let you know some things about Anti-Fairy World and what we will be doing today._

* * *

"First, Anti-Fairy World is, of course, the opposite to Fairy World. But what those in Fairy World have not told you is that what we do here is mostly comparable to what would be deemed as wrong in their eyes. Yes, what we strive for is to take over Fairy World, but that isn't just the end of it. Their power extends all the way into several Light Worlds due to their connections. The same could be said for us, be we're on a thin thread of losing power in any of the Dark Worlds. The Pixies and Anti-Pixies have coexisted with us for many, many years, but the Light Worlds are threatening all out war if we do not cooperate and stay in our... _place_ ," Anti-Cosmo sneered out the last part. The other magical creatures were solemn.

"What you need to be aware of is that what you will see around you is common and normal, here. We do things they may make you sick to your very core or may scar you. Just know that we also draw a line in certain things to keep the chaos to a minimum. We live in the Darkness. What we do is darkness. Knowing this, do you still want to go outside of the castle?"

Timmy, Remy and NT looked at each other and had a silent conversation. The others waited for their response with thinly hid anticipation.

Finally, Timmy faced Anti-Cosmo with a determined expression mirrored by the other two.

"We want to see what you see. We want to see your world." Timmy stated to the whole room. They all gave their own version of a smile and Anti-Wanda and HAP jumped around the table and smothered them in a hug. The three boys all laughed and weakly tried to get out of the glomp huddle.

"So, where are we going, AC?" Nega-Timmy asked. AC stood from him chair.

"We're going to meet part of the family." He revealed. Timmy and Remy looked eager.

"Who are we going to meet?" Remy asked.

"We're going to meet my mother and brother." Timmy was in a thinking pose.

"From what I know about Mama Cosma and Schnozmo, Mama Cosma practically spoils Cosmo and Schnozmo is a con artist posing as an agent. Does this mean that Anti-Mama Cosma doesn't spoil you and Anti-Schnozmo is an actual agent?!" Timmy exclaimed in excitement. Anti-Cosmo smiled.

"Yes. Mother tried to spoil me, but I refused to be so and wanted to do things on my own. Cornelius is the most honest man you will ever see. Now, come along. We're taking the train." He gestured for them to stand. Everyone spilled out into the hallway and made their way to the front entrance.

"Why are we taking the train? Wouldn't it be faster if we just poofed there?" Nega-Timmy asked. Thomas answered for him.

"Yes, but we want you to actually see the world we live in. It will be an experience and we may even make a few stops along the way." Remy stepped outside with the rest of the family and stared in surprise to see that they were in front of a huge trail that lead to the rest of Anti-Fairy World.

When everyone crossed, it was like looking at some creepy horror show. The black trees were creepily reaching to the sky and the grass looked like ash. The sidewalks were cracked and chipping off with roots and rubble littered here and there. The buildings also looked like abandoned haunted houses with dark gray vines slithering up the side of the buildings. All in all, this was like scene in a scary movie.

"So cool! You get to see this everyday?" Timmy beamed in excitement. There was small part of him that felt invigorated and at home.

"Ya don' mind seein' dis'?" Anti-Wanda asked as she floated next to the brunet.

"Are you kidding? It's like a real horror movie! I don't even think the Halloween wishes I've made can compare to this!" Timmy grinned. He watched as some of the passing anti-fairies waved at them with a greeting.

"I would like to agree. There is a natural sense of normalcy that magic can't really replicate in a scenery. It's refreshing, to say the least." Remy imputed. AR ruffled the blond hair.

"We're glad you like it. Shall we get going? If there's anything you see along they way that you want, just ask us and we can see about getting it." The boys all cheered and continued along to the train station.

Nega-Timmy was looking through a store window when he saw something.

"Timmy! Look! Isn't this the game you've been waiting to get?" Timmy rushed over and followed the tan finger.

"Ooo! That's it! That's _Standing Against the Dead 2_! It has way more graphics and even the sound effects are so real you'd think you were actually there! There's a two player option and also a second story mode for a different character!" Timmy practically spazzed.

"Well, boy! I see you know your gaming!" A loud baritone voice spoke up from behind the two. They whipped around to see a muscled anti-fairy with a pointy hat, red eyes and a scowl. This anti-fairy looked mighty familiar to Timmy.

"Who are...? No, hold on... Anti-Binky?" Timmy guessed. He man gave a sharp nod.

"Right, you are, cadet!" Anti-Cosmo flew up to them.

"Ah! Anti-Binky! It's good to see you! I see you've met my godchild." Anti-Binky gave a salute to the other.

"He's got a good head on his shoulders, AC! Why don't we go in and I can show him around? After all, I'm a game collector myself!" Anti-Binky suggested. Timmy gave Anti-Cosmo the puppy dog eyes and AC couldn't resist. Not that even wanted to.

"Why not? Let's all go in."

"Alright!" Timmy cheered. He raced in and immediately went to look for the game he saw in the window. Anti-Binky was right behind him to show him some more good action-packed games that the boy may want. The rest of the group went in and split apart to look at games, too.

Anti-Wanda flew over to the games that had something to do with food with Anti-Cosmo next to her, Anti-Dr. Rip Studwell was just browsing when a game that has to do with an amateur performing surgery on patients with household items caught his attention, Thomas and Edward went their own ways, Remy was looking at more passive games, Nega-Timmy was looking at spooky ones and HP and HAP was near the door speaking in hushed tones.

NT was just about to walk past a tall, spinning game stand when the unexpected happened.

 _ **CRACK!**_

Timmy looked over just in time to see the heavy stand tilt in NT's direction. He ran to his dark half.

"NEGA-TIM!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Timmy looked over just in time to see the heavy stand tilt in NT's direction. He ran to his dark half._

 _"NEGA-TIM!"_

* * *

"NEGA-TIM!" He shouted bringing attention to himself. He threw himself on the startled boy and felt a few games fall upon his back making him wince as he awaited the pain he knew he was going to feel from the stand.

When he didn't feel it, he opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder to see the stand a few inches away and surrounded by a blue aura. Anti-Binky had acted in time and stopped the two from being crushed.

"Are you okay, My Night?" Timmy asked. NT placed his hands on Timmy's cheeks.

"I'm fine, but are YOU okay? You still got hit." Timmy smiled reassuringly and placed a soft kiss upon his lips. He parted and laid his forehead on the other's.

"Timothy! Nega-Timothy! Are you both alright?!" A frantic AC zoomed over. Anti-Binky moved the stand to rest besides the boys. Timmy carefully got up to avoid the others from figuring out he had an injury. He helped Nega-Timmy up and answered.

"Yea, we're okay." Anti-Binky frowned deeper.

"I don't think so," _Smack!_ Anti-Binky mildly slapped the boy's back.

"OW! What'd you do that for?! That freakin' hurt!" Timmy stiffened up at the hit to his back with tears in his eyes.

"You're not okay, cadet. I know some of those games hit you pretty hard on the back because of the locks put on them." Anti-Binky snorted. AR rushed over and lifted Timmy's shirt. There were several bruises beginning to color his back, either from the edges of the casings or the round lock itself.

"The bruising don't seem to be too bad, but I still want these to be wrapped up." Anti-Dr. Rip Studwell said as he lightly probed around the bruising. Anti-Wanda carefully wrapped her arms around Timmy when AR put his shirt down.

"Mah po' babeh! Ah ya sure ya alright? Do ya wanna go home?" She asked as she brushed his hair out of his face.

"No, I'm okay! I wanna keep going!" Timmy insisted. Edward placed his hand on the brunet's head.

"You don't have to play tough, Timmy. If it hurts too much, we can stay home for the day and Mama Cosma and Schnozmo will come to meet us instead." He tried to reason. Timmy blew out an exasperated breath and crossed his arms.

"I'm telling you, I'm fine. If all I need is bandages, then that's fine. I can do with a little pain and it won't be the last time I do, either." Timmy rebuked.

"I'll go grab some things from home and I'll wrap his wounds." AR announced before he anti-poofed out of the store.

"When I get my hands on the manager, I'm going to wring his neck! How could such nitwits be so careless about their maintenance. You!" He pointed to a cowering employee, "Get your manager out here right now!" The frightened employee rapidly nodded and zoomed to get his manager.

"You might want to take a look at this, Boss." Anti-Binky called over to AC. AC floated over to the muscled anti-fairy to see what he meant. When he made it to his side, he looked at the support beam of the stand.

"It looks like it has been cut before it fell over." Commented Happy as he leaned in closer to see as well.

"It looks fresh as well. Someone was intentionally trying to hurt the kids. We can all rule out the Anti-Fairies because they would not try to blow this chance for us. So who would– I can feel it." Anti-Cosmo said as he found something. The rest looked to him.

"Wha' can ya feel, Cozzie?" AW asked.

"There is a fairy signature. It's subtle but I can feel trace amounts of it." AC grit his teeth in anger. The other anti-fairies wore angry frowns. They knew the Fairies never wanted the Antis to ever successfully keep a godchild, but they didn't expect them to go as far as to harming them!

"I can't quite tell who it is, but it definitely feels familiar," AC said. AR had just came back with some ointment and bandages. He had Timmy sit down as he did his work. Remy watched attentively as to what Anti-Dr. Rip Studwell instructed him to do. Nega-Timmy held Timmy's hand and talked to him with still a worried look on his face.

The manager had appeared and fluttered nervously as he twisted his hands.

"Wh-what can I-I help you w-with, My Lord?" AC faced him and talked to him about how one of his own was almost crushed by the stand but let him off since he knew that it wasn't the lack of maintaining the store. The manager bowed relentlessly and thanked him. He instructed for a few co-workers to get the area fixed up. He also suggested that AC could get whatever he wanted out of the store as compensation for the accident. The boys and Anti-Wanda cheered and immediately went to get what they wanted.

When everyone was done, they all filed out of the store. AC gave the money for all the games to the manager though said man was trying to deny it as it was even more than all the games cost. He relented soon after as he knew the leader of the Anti-Fairies would not give up in this. He wished the group a happily dreadful trip.

The trip continued and they made it to the Anti-Fairy Train Station. It's runs in every part of Anti-Fairy World and was created for those who didn't feel like flying or just wanted to see the scenery of their dark world. It even touched a bit of Anti-Pixie World though not many go that far when traveling.

Timmy, Remy and Nega-Timmy all took one side of a booth with AW, AC, and AR taking up seat across from them. HP, Happy, Edward and Thomas all took the booth next to them. As the train moved, the boys saw that the fields were even different than what they thought. The grass was a calm purple and the trees were a dark gray, almost black. The group all had conversations ranging from miscellaneous things to jokes here and there. As they got closer to their destination, a feeling at the back of Timmy's mind started to tingle. He blinked a filed away the feeling to be looked into at a later time.

It took them about 40 minutes to arrive at their destination. They all got off and Anti-Cosmo led them down the long rows of lavish houses.

"This, boys, is one of the most high-class areas in Anti-Fairy World. Mother always loved the quietness yet exuberance that is here. There aren't many people living because of the preference to have large acres of space to themselves, but everyone knows each other. There are parties that are held here nearly once a month in someone's home. Despite what most may think, there is a lot of trust between us Anti-Fairies." The green-eyed man explained as they maneuvered through the small, friendly crowds. Any blue-skinned fairies waved to the group or shouted hellos to the more familiar of them. All of them were dressed in fairly comfortable, if not expensive clothing. Even the ones who looked more casually clothed seemed to wear the best of material.

They finally made it to a big house (read: mansion) that was a faded red, nearly pink. There was only two stories, but it still looked homey especially with the huge garden in the front pathway. The majority of the flowered were dark color though here and there were bright ones. The bushes looked well taken care of and a few even looked like animals.

The group walked up to the door and Anti-Cosmo did the honors of ringing the doorbell.

Almost as soon as he did, the door opened and a blue blur nearly tackled the startled man out of the air.

"Havoc~!" The feminine voice practically squealed. They all saw a woman who resembled much of Fairy World's Mama Cosma with the exception of the blue skin.


End file.
